A Price Too High
by KSTaki
Summary: Sometimes no matter how much good you do it never seem to be enough. Especially when the consequence isn't fair. One-shot


People tend to say life isn't fair, like you didn't get the  
>school your want or that your boss prefer someone else ideas then your or that someone score higher than you because he smarter? Still what do they understand the meaning of fair?<p>

How does a kid who constant fights for other still have constant amnesia? Is that fair? No I think it cruel but there is nothing to prevent it from happening.

All we got to do is wait for it to happen and for now to make the best of what little time we have left.

Providence Base.

It nearly evening; most of the Providence Agents were getting ready for dinner while as for Rex...he trying to remember what he forgot to do today.

"Yo kid something on you mind?"

Bobo spoke from his behind and he turn to look at Bobo for a minute. Sudden something seem to enlighten him on something however it seem to have diffuse out after a while.

"Yeah...Bobo do you ever get the feeling you're supposed to do something but you can't seem to remember what?"

Bobo just laugh and begin walking off before stopping in front of Rex.

"All the time kid but hey it not that important right?"

Rex shrugs in respond and scratch his neck in a little doubt.

"I guess..."

Bobo jump onto Rex grab him by the neck and started messing his hair. "That a boy come on let go grab ourselves some dinner!"

Just then Rex's mobile phone started ringing, immediately Bobo let go of his grip on him and Rex pick up his mobile phone.

"Hello?"

"WHERE ARE YOU?"

Rex immediately pulls his phone straight away from his ear and apparently it was so loud that Bobo had to cover his own ear.

"Gessh make it a little louder would you?" Bobo sarcastically mention before leaving the area to allow Rex to have his talk.

"Noah?"

"Yeah it me Noah. Rex you're making me look like a fool I thought we said we were going to play basketball at 5.30pm today no matter what! Look at the time!" Noah replies trying not to sound angry but could not help hinting a little anger in his tone.

Rex pulls the phone away from his ear and notice the timing on his phone cause his eye to widen in shock. It was 7.30pm.

"Oh my...Noah I am so, so, so, so sorry...I forgot I mean there...was...and...I...sorry man"

He leans against the wall while talking to Noah still feeling like an idiot before he heard a sigh from the other side of the line.

"It fine I thought you like had an E.V.O problem so...yeah...never mind about it"

"Oh come on Noah let me make it up to you! How about this Friday same time! I promise I won't forget this time!"

"Rex it fine...I understand if you're busy enough to forget about our basketball match beside I can't this Friday I have a lot of tests to study for another time alright?"

Rex sighs to himself in defeat agree as both party hung up on the phone. It was then Rex rubs his eye for a moment before hitting the wall.

"Don't let Knight find out you're damaging Providence Property now"

"Not in the mood Six"

Six dresses in his casual outfit just simply raise an eyebrow at Rex and it got Rex a little more annoyed.

"What? You have a problem with me now Six?"

"No I don't what happen?"

"I forgot again..."

"What is it this time?"

"I had a basketball with Noah and I blew it...seriously Six...why is it I can't remember anything now? It like I am turning old fast! I don't want to old and grumpy and cranky and..."

Six was still staring at him and Rex blinks before he felt a strange aura surround him he start to chuckle nervously.

"I should stop now right?"

"Yes"

Rex sighs again and then faces the wall again like he is looking at his reflection.

"It happening Six...I think I am going to forget..."

Six remains silent for a while before grabbing onto Rex's arm dragging him down the hallway.

"Six? Where are you taking..."

"We are going to see Holiday now"

"Wait…Six!"

"It might happen but...I am still not so sure when perhaps these are the effects?"

Dr. Holiday states as she continue her eye check on Rex's eye who felt annoy for a moment although he does like Dr. Holiday regular check up on him. Sometimes he find them a pain to do them when he got something better to do.

"No offense Doc but if there is nothing else I would like to grab some dinner now..."

Dr. Holiday stops checking his eye and stare at Rex for a moment before looking away.

"Wait was it something I said Doc?"

Dr. Holiday shot up for a moment and shook her hand in defence then clenches her fist before looking back at Rex.

"No nothing at all Rex just that..."

Soon she turns to look at Six who nod and she turn away for a moment.

"Rex there is something..."

It got cut short just when an alert came in Rex groans clearly showing how upset he was.

"Seriously I haven't even eaten yet!

"We can eat after we defeat the E.V.O"

"That E.V.O is so going get a piece of my mind!"

He growls as he got off the tablet he was sitting on and started walking toward the door, he stop when Dr. Holiday place a hand on his shoulder looking at him with worry eyes.

"Be careful"

"Sometimes you need to learn to chill Doc"

Soon he started running out of the room leaving Six and Holiday alone.

"Six...we have to tell him"

"I know..."

"Six please take care of him"

Six just stares at the corner of his eye at Holiday before he too started running out of the room leaving Holiday who was leaning against her desk. "Be careful" she whispers.

"You know although I don't have a busy scheduled anymore I don't really like being interrupted during dinner!" Rex yell at the Evo before changing into his Smack hands smack it down hard onto the ground that made the streets crumble into piece from the sudden impact. Just as Rex lower himself down slowly with his Boogie Pack just as his backup arrived.

"Alright and just in time for some dessert! Hey Six what took you so long running out empty?" he joked but Six did not seem amuse just then his expression change.

"REX MOVE!" he yelled while Rex was confused.

"Move? What are you talking about Six I totally..."

He was ambush from back from the EVO and was hit into one of the building while the EVO on the ground got up and scream out before charging toward the Providence agents and Six. Meanwhile Rex slowly got up and shook his head for a moment.

"Hey kid! You alright? Come on we got to finish the job so we can have go grab some grub" Bobo mention just as his stomach growl.

"Gessh I got the message already!" he yell to his stomach which only made it worst since it growl again.

"Argh...come on kid let go...kid?" Bobo said again noticing that Rex was not moving for his position.

"Bobo? What...since when did our training add hologram scenery so real...even the building I hit took damage" he started only to have Bobo blinking at him.

"A...kid what training are you referring about?" he question and then Rex gave him a confuse face. "Oh come on you don't remember? Our stealth training!"

The only respond he got from Bobo was blinking before Bobo started thinking and then stare at Rex again.

"Kid are you alright?" he asked again and Rex was getting a little annoyed. "I told you I'm fine beside we have to get back to training right?" he got up and question Bobo only to get a confuse look this time around.

"A...kid we had like training four hours ago and to make myself clear once more WE ARE NOT TAKING STEALTH TRAINING AGAIN!"

Rex covers his ear from his yell only to stare at Bobo as if he was crazy. "What are you talking Bobo it only...wait...8'o clock? But that...not possible unless I slept in and this is a really bad nightmare or...just a dream...wait isn't that the same thing...and it 8'o clock...OH NO NOAH GOING TO KILL ME!" he said cause Bobo to be stunned everything Rex mentions had happen already and he was not sure how to react to Rex's situation now.

"Kid! I don't know if you remember but you had a call from Noah at else 30 minutes ago!"

"30 minute ago? No way Bobo I was still training with you there is no way I could have talks with Noah" Rex defended himself while Bobo begin scratching his head.

"Kid how about I refresh your memories….TRAINING ENDED LIKE FOUR HOURS AGO!" Bobo yelled into Rex's ear who immediately cover it and glare at Bobo.

"Gessh I get it but…this got to be some prank right Bobo? Whatever it is a good one now come on give it up!" Rex joked to him while Bobo had no idea what to do with him. It was then their communicator rang and both of them pick up.

"Where are you? The job not done!" Six lectured the two of them with Bobo reacting to be annoyed while Rex was just plainly confused. "Come again Six?" he asked and then in the other side Six raise his eyebrow for a moment.

"Bobo what happen?" Six decide to asks him instead and then Bobo sigh. "Kid still think it 4pm" he commented while Rex glares at him.

"I do not…well…sort…of…maybe…" he said not feeling sure of himself. While as Six just look down on the ground before looking back at the EVO.

"Rex go back to HQ now!" Six order however Rex was just a little confuse for a moment because what did Six mend by HQ? They were already in HQ…weren't they? So why did he had to go back to HQ when he was in HQ?

"Six…did something happen cause…aren't we in HQ already?" he question back and Six pinched the bridge of his nose before making his decision.

"Bobo get Rex back to HQ now!" he ordered and Bobo sigh before grabbing hold of Rex who was still very confuse of the situation. "Wait…what…WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!" He yelled to no one in particular as he was being drag back to 'HQ' by Bobo

While Six was dealing with the EVO that smack Rex across building his comlink was receiving a call.

"Yeah?" he said. "What happening Six?" Holiday ask him to address the situation. "Rex had…an episode again" he said trying to find the right word and over on the other side Holiday widens her eyes. "How bad is it?"

"He doesn't remember the last four hours of today" he commented and then Holiday sigh. "I was afraid…it happening to fast…." She said and then decides to pay attention back to topic.

"Where is Rex now?" she asked just as Six dodge of the EVO attack.

"I sent him back to HQ though…he didn't go as order I had to get Bobo to send him back…they should be back soon"

"Alright…how long before you get the job done?" she question and then Six pause for a moment before replying. "20 minutes"

"Ok I will do some check up on Rex first then….we have to tell him" she mention however Six did not say anything and continue his fight. Holiday knew it mean the conversation was over and furthermore she know deeper down Six was not looking forward talking to Rex.

"I'm fine Doc! My nanites haven't gone nut at all" Rex argues while Holiday still insisted on doing test on him. Although Rex really like being around Holiday…he dread the test being done on him.

"Sorry Rex but I have too and if you keep still for a moment, we can get this done and over with" Holiday reason with him but Rex still seem annoyed. "But doc…"

"Do as the doctor say Rex" Six said appearing in the room leaning against the wall with his arm folded.

"Hey Six! Where have you been?" Rex asked and then Holiday and Six gave each other the look.

"Um…why are you two looking at each other as if I did something wrong?" Rex mentions while noticing the look both Six and Holiday had on their faces.

"Rex you don't remember we were call for our duty at else an hour ago?" Six asked but Rex's face still display the confuse look.

"What is this jog my memory day? First Bobo then Holiday then you Six! What is going on here!" he complains feeling annoyed he left out in the loop.

"Answer the question Rex" Six demanded and Rex sigh. "I don't remember any duty if you're talking about EVO all I remember is that Bobo and I were doing stealth training" he reply.

"Yep that what he keep saying, he doesn't even believe he got a call from Noah" Bobo added and then Six just glance at Bobo.

"Did you ask him to check his cell ID?"

"A…oops?" Bobo said laughing to himself for a moment just as Rex walks over to his jacket and took out his phone only to be shock at what he was seeing. "That not possible!" he yelled

"It is kid I was there with you when you got yell at!" Bobo claim while Rex begins shiver in fear and dropping his phone. "Rex" Holiday said to comfort Rex but it did not work as he continues to shiver in fear as he slowly turns to face Holiday and Six.

"It happening isn't it?" he asked them but no one said anything in response that he slam the table in front of him glaring at him in anger. "TELL ME!" he demanded before soon he notice another look…written on Holiday's face. He knew it mean something more…than knowing he was losing his memories but she knew the cause of it.

"Doc…you know something…you too Six…and I am guessing Bobo you have idea also" he said with a calm voice through none of them wanted to look at him in the face. Silent was surround the room as no one wanted to speak and it really piss off Rex.

"Fine don't tell me anything I will find out myself then!" He said stomping out of the room in anger but then his wrist was grab by Holiday who had the sad look written on her face.

"Rex….please…sit down then we will talk" Holiday advise him and soon Rex nod as he turn around and soon sat on the chair available for him.

"Well…what is the whole big secret that you…"

"It your nanites" Six came clean but then Rex was a little stun.

"Come again?" he asked not believing what he is hearing.

"Your nanites are the reason you are constantly having amnesia"

"You're joking right? How can something so small can be so dangerous?" Rex joke even if he knew nanites were capable of being however none of them seem to be laughing.

"We are serious here Rex! Your life is in danger if you keep using your nanites!" Holiday yelled at him to address the situation.

"So you're saying that so long as I keep using my nanites I would lose my memories?" Rex said trying to take the information in.

"Yes" Six plainly said only for Rex to get up from his chair and showing clearly how angry he was.

"So you expect me not to do anything and watch those EVO ran wild? That not fair!" He argues while clenching onto his fist. While the Six, Holiday and Bobo just look at Rex feeling rather hurt they could not do anything.

"Sometimes life isn't fair but we got to make the best out of it." Six admit to Rex however he does not look convince with the answer. Just then they were interrupted by a phone call by White Knight.

"I trust you all have enough rest from the previous EVO attack" White said but no one say anything in respond.

"I will take that as a yes then" he mention before Rex decide to talk.

"What is it Knight?"

"I will cut to the chase there has been another EVO attack downtown and are needed down there now…immediately!" he said before the screen when blank. Rex was about to run out when Six grab his shoulder stopping him.

"What? So now you're not letting me leave to do my job?" Rex said and the face on the three of them answers the question.

"Rex it for your own good…till we know how to prevent your nanites from wiping out your memories. You're staying here" Holiday order however Rex was not taking the choice that lightly.

"And what let all those innocent people get killed while I sit here and do nothing?" He yelled and demands to be answer, his face was serious and usually when that happens his mind was on topic then elsewhere like normally would be.

"Rex..." Holiday started looking at Rex with concern however the look on Rex's face did not change one bit.

"Doc...you're always told me you knew I would do great thing and this...is one of them. I can't just sit here and do nothing just because my life or rather my memories are at risk. This is my life here and it my duty to protect those and save those who can't do it themselves. Isn't that you always been telling me Six our duties?"

Six just stare at Rex keeping up his poker face in front of him not showing the slighter emotion. Even though deep down sometimes he curse himself for having to be so focus on the job rather than on well-being of Rex and this was price to pay for it.

"Six…I don't want to lose my memories all these time my life with Providence, Bobo, Holiday you heck even Knight…is something I don't want to replace or forget…but that would be selfish for me. To think about myself than about other when I have the ability to do something they cannot…Six please…I have to go" Rex begin reasoning with Six who facial expression did not change at all.

Yet Six deep down inside was having a war between himself which was to do the right thing or not. He did not want to lose the kid but he knew they had duty to fulfil. Rex is mature more than he realizes and he never given him much credit either. However just like the kid said there more important things to do then to worry about him losing his memories.

"Go"

"Thanks Six" Rex said being leaving first and then Bobo glare at Six for a moment.

"If anything happen to the kid I blame you for this" He said before following Rex from the behind then Holiday look at Six for a moment waiting for a reaction.

"Six…how could you! Do you know what you're doing?" Holiday argues at him but Six did not look back at her.

"Tell me Doctor do you honestly think that even if I stop him from going…would he listen?" he reason with her and she sigh.

"No he wouldn't"

"He maybe a teenage but he knows what to do…right now we have to respect his decision and help him along the way"

"I don't like this…knowing we can't do anything to help" she said but Six disagree.

"The only thing we can help is being there when he really lose his memories that the only thing we do unstill we find the cure" he said before running off to fulfil his duty leaving Holiday behind feeling rather uncomfortable.

"Somehow I don't think this is going end well…oh Rex…how long would you live to remember that no matter what happen we are still proud of you…" She mention while holding on a photo that Six, Bobo, Rex and herself took one of those days.

At the City

Rex soon arrives at the detestation and begins observing the EVO handy work on the loose. Soon he begins to notice the EVO had ultrasound wave that it was so powerful it could destroy building with just a yell. "I certain don't want to end up like that" he said referring to the many fallen building that seem to crash hard in the middle.

"Rex be careful and don't do anything stupid" Six remind him over his comlink before Rex starts to laugh. "Really Six how many times do you have to repeat yourself and know that I wouldn't even listen to what you're telling me but I will try to be careful" he joke before being a little serious because to be honest.

Although he know he had a job to do the idea of losing his memories because of him doing something good haunt his mind he knew if he told Six or Holiday or Bobo they would be worry. He could not let them worry which is why he is focus on the job and pretend to be actually brave when he is not which is where he habit of making joke always seem to ease him whenever he is afraid.

"REX!" he heard Six yell and the minute he raise his head while he was deep in thought the ultrasound EVO yelled at him cause him to fly toward a building and damaging his boogie pack. "Ow…" he mention while holding onto the railing of the building while creating his boogie pack again.

"Hey Kid are you alright?" Bobo ask through his comlink. "I'm fine will you guy stop worrying!" he said for some reason he was starting to get annoy with them. He knew they were worry about him with his condition now…but they had a job to do.

As soon as he create his boogie pack again he was up in the air he flew toward the Ultrasound EVO and then switch to his Smack Hands where he punch the EVO hard from the sky before landing properly on his Punk Busters. "Come on I'm not done yet!" Rex provoke the EVO before turning into his Slam Cannon and shooting at Ultrasound EVO till a rock got stuck in it mouth.

"HA! Guess Action really speak louder than word!" he joked seeing as the Ultrasound EVO could not yell out or anything since there was something stuck in its mouth. It was then Six plus Bobo and the other backup Providence came behind Rex. "What took you guys so long? The party was such a blast too bad it had to end"

"Rex" Six said and Rex knew he should not talk anymore he kept his mouth shut. "Not bad kid guess there is something in that head of your after all" Bobo joke however Rex did not found it funny instead he was piss.

"Bobo you're so not helping here!" Rex mentions before walking toward the Ultrasound EVO that Providence agent were holding to place after Rex stop it attack, he placing his hand on it. As he begins to cure it Six realize something was wrong because the Ultrasound EVO was getting bigger and bigger and bigger.

"REX GET OUT OF THERE!" Six yelled however Rex was confuse and was too focus on the job he did not register Six's warning in time. That suddenly the rock inside the Ultrasound EVO mouth explode that cause everyone within at else 5 metre range to get throw off balance into wall.

"Oh no...Six I think Rex got hurt pretty bad!" Holiday spoke over to Six who immediately start running toward Rex. "Hey wait a minute what are we…" Bobo started only to get a glare from Six. "Do whatever it take to stalk it NOW!" he yell clearly he was piss and not one wanted to defy him they left straight away.

Six ran toward Rex who was smashes into wall cause it to fall onto him knocking him unconscious. Six had proceeded to clear the way out and he almost had a déjà vu when he first met Rex…in person not as a Full-EVO. "Come on Rex…" he whispers soon he heard a groans and then Rex was blinking his head.

"Ow…Six…what…where…why am under all these rocks?" He asked as if he had no memories how he end up here. "Rex…what do you remember?" Six asked trying to find the right words to use.

"Um…I don't remember what happen this morning but I do remember what you, Holiday and Bobo told me…about my nanities and…we got interrupt by an EVO attack…I left and that it…I don't know how my fight start or anything…"

"You just hit your head a little too hard"

"Yeah I guess…come on we better stop that EVO before it does any more damage" Rex said after Six clear the way for him to move his limbs.

"You're not going anywhere Rex" Six threaten Rex who in return was surprise by his choice of words.

"Six I don't understand, I thought we went through this already I have to…"

"No it not that Rex something else is bother and till you tell me I won't let you fight" Six interrupted Rex who seem to be taken back for a moment before looking away.

"Can we please talk about this later?" Rex demanded but Six's face show that they will not be taking about it later. A few minute pass before soon Rex growls as he heard building crashing down.

"Okay fine you win Six! You want your answer well I will give it to you…I'm scare of forgetting, I am scare of forgetting everyone, I am scare of forgetting who I am and turn into someone else, I am scare of not even remembering my name, I am scare of being alone…I am scare of not remembering the memories I love…I'm not that tough Six I'm scare" he admit through for a moment it sound as if he was angry but truthfully he was upset that whatever he does will cause him pain in the end.

"Kid even if it is our job, why are you scared of what going to happen to you, yet you're still here" Six question him and then Rex just smile.

"Well although I am very afraid of not having my memories anymore…I guess I am more afraid of not being able to protect any of you" he said that got Six a little stun for a moment. After all fear held people back but for Rex his fear push him forward.

"Hey! We need some backup over here" Bobo mention over the comlink and then Rex reply back. "Well we better get going right Six?" he said but Six grab onto his shoulder staying silent for a moment.

"Rex you don't have to do this" he assures him but Rex shook his head. "I have too not just because it my job but because I have protect those people who cannot protect themselves and…to protect the people I care about. I'm sorry Six" Rex said as he started running then producing The Rex Ride leaving Six behind.

"Six…what happening?" Holiday asks over the comlink and then Six press onto his comlink to respond. "He's going to fight…for the people he care about" Six plainly said to Holiday before following Rex from the behind with his hoverboard.

"Hey it about time!" Bobo mention and notice Rex did not say a word but was walking up to the Ultrasound EVO. "Hey what are you doing get back here!" Bobo said. "What does it look I'm doing? I'm curing him" he reply smiling.

"But kid don't you remember the last time you did that?" Bobo try reasoning with him but Rex just smirk. "I know that why I want you guy to back off"

"What? Kid your crazy there is no way I am going…Hey! Finally now tell the kid that he is insane and he should not do something this crazy!" Bobo said however he got no respond from Six who stare at Rex.

"I have to do this" Rex said and Six nod. "Fall back" he said every Providence agents left running however Bobo did not move. "What are you talking about? Are you going to let this kid…"

Rex knock him out with his Smack Hands knowing that Bobo would not let him do as he please. Then he look at Six who was still looking at him. "Rex don't do it!" Holiday said with a worry tone.

"Hey Doc it nice you know you're still concern about me" he said grinning.

"Rex I'm serious that Ultrasound wave that hit you from before is damaging your system…I don't think you can handle the next one"

"Aww…don't sweat it doc I will be fine"

"Rex-"

Rex took out his comlink and toss it to Six as lesser the technology the better for Rex's safety against the Ultrasound EVO.

"Well…I don't think of this as goodbyes you know Six more like catch you later?" Rex jokes while Six still had the serious face.

"Rex are you sure you want too"

"It my job"

"It not just a job"

"But it mine and I want to do it so please don't stop me Six and I think you and Bobo better get out of here" he reminded before walking toward the Ultrasound EVO. Six turns around and ran while carrying Bobo never looking back even with Holiday crying and yelling at him through his comlink.

"Alright…Rex you can do this!" Rex told himself before placing down his hand on the EVO as he started to cure it…he could fell it growing bigger and bigger as if a bomb was about to explode but he had to continues. If a EVO like this one exist and could destroy anything in it pact there is no way he could let it be. He had someone…a family to protect and he had the power that no one else had…it only right he does what he has to do.

"Ha…who am I kidding…Goodbye…and thank you" Rex last said before embracing the impact from the EVO just as he finally cures it. The Ultrasound EVO explodes within the estimate range with only Rex standing within it and building. Everyone could hear the sound of car being destroyed, the building being crash and the window being shatter but not the sound of a young man cried.

After a few minute later

Providence arrives back to scene to clean up the mess…although they expect to see two bodies they only found one. That one was the Ultrasound EVO not the kid with the goofy goggles on it sadden most of the Providence agents especially certain number of them.

"What do you mean you can't find him?" Holiday yell at an agent who try to defend himself. "I don't care you better get back finding him! He can't be gone…can he?" Holiday said…feeling rather afraid now while Six was silent very silent almost too silent that almost freak the agents out. Finally Bobo woke up and realize what happen he went straight toward Six punching him.

It surprises almost everyone that Six allow Bobo to punch him continuous and not bother to stop him at all. "HOW COULD YOU LET THAT KID GO?"

"It was his choice"

"What do you mean his choice? You let him die!" Bobo yells before letting him go and running off. Holiday had heard what Bobo mentions and when to confront Six, he was supposed to protect the boy not let him die.

"Six did you really…"

"He knew what he had to do"

"So instead of making it painful for him to forget, you let him die than live not knowing what he forgets? How does that make it easier for me Six?" Holiday argues but Six did not respond at all. "Even if I could stop him I had no right"

"You have a right Six you choose not…"

"I respect his choice and his reason…like I told you he did it out of care of everyone safety. There is no way I could have stop him…You have to accept that Rex is dead" Six said showing no emotion, Holiday knew better he was sort of beating himself up that he was totally useless in protecting a teenage when it supposed to be his job and his right as adult to protect the younger one. Something which he fails.

"He is not dead" Holiday argue as Six almost make it sound as if he was dead.

"How can you be so sure?"

"There is no way someone would die from an impact like that…ultrasound wave does not break you apart into piece leaving nothing behind he still alive somewhere I just know it" Holiday said giving Bobo and Six almost new hope that one day they will meet Rex again.

A few years later…

"There are people here to see you dear" a young lady spoke to a young man who looks like he is a teenage.

"Who?" he asks as if he sound rather confuse but soon his guest was reveal to be a lady dress formally with lab coat on and a man in a green suit along with a monkey. He did not know why but something inside of him seem happy and relief to see them. He even felt like he had to hold himself down to not embrace them.

"I don't know who you guys are but…there is something about you guys that seem…nice…" the young boy explains.

"I know it may sound odd but…we are going to take you home" the lady mention to him apparently he did not know why but he did not feel odd or anything but he felt as if he was relief from everything else.

"I don't know why but that sound pretty good right now…going home" the young boy mentions before standing up to follow the lady and the monkey.

"We will always be there for you Rex I swear" Six whisper before following them from the behind smiling at the sight he was seeing…the family was complete again.


End file.
